


Ashes Of The Fire Bird

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It's supposedly sad but..., Mentions of Suicide, One-Sided Attraction, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "... Don't do this.""Yukina, we're already here. We're so doing this."
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Ashes Of The Fire Bird

"Good morning Yukina!" Lisa greeted at a rumpled mess of blankets, a human-sized lump underneath. "C'mon, get up already!"

"... Mm." Lisa shook her head as Yukina slowly rose up, the latter touching her scarred neck. Ever since that incident, Yukina wasn't really the same. Lisa knew she was devastated when she learnt that she could no longer sing and that Roselia decided to disband as a result. "...?"

"Don't tilt your head like you don't know what you're supposed to do!" Lisa sighed, yanking the blankets away from Yukina, who reluctantly rolled off the bed. Lisa watched as Yukina trudged towards the bathroom, taking this as a sign to prepare breakfast. As much as she worried for Yukina's health, she knew that her girlfriend really didn't eat much in the mornings. With that in mind, she decided to heat up a cup of milk. _'I should get more milk… Oh, and toast too.'_

"... Lisa." Yukina rasped, descending down the staircase in her signature attire. Lisa couldn't resist a smile, she always thought that Yukina looked best in formal attire. Yukina made her way towards Lisa, a frown on her face. "... Stop."

"You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day right?" Yukina crossed her arms, glaring at Lisa. "It's just milk! I promise, I'm not gonna make you eat something like the last time."

"..." The frown was still present on Yukina's expression, but at least she complied by sitting at the dining table. Lisa chuckled, it was a small win for her after all. Once breakfast was done, they were supposed to meet the rest at their usual family restaurant. "... Why?"

"Just because Roselia has disbanded doesn't mean that we can't still be friends." Yukina said nothing, a questioning look on her face. "It'll be fine! The rest can't wait to see you again!"

"I'm not…" Yukina coughed, the incident had left her barely able to speak, let alone sing. She had always felt that she was a burden ever since the one thing she was actually good at was taken away from her, yet her friends did their best to not make Yukina feel that way… often. "... Bad idea…"

"Okay, how 'bout we compromise? You can wear a scarf to cover your neck in exchange of you meeting with them." Lisa wasn't going to let her girlfriend waste her day away at home, she was already a NEET thanks to her circumstances, might as well make her a socialised one right? Yukina made a noise resembling a groan, wringing her hands in a show of defeat. "Great! Go and choose a scarf then!"

"Why… are you… doing this…?" Yukina's voice was ragged, and it actually hurt to speak. Lisa said nothing, gently pushing her up the stairs as she waited for Yukina to choose a scarf to cover her neck. Yukina had no choice, and went up the stairs on her own accord while Lisa waited in the dining room. Just as well, Lisa's phone was ringing non-stop anyways.

"Sayo! What's up?" Even though texting was a thing, Sayo still preferred to call people. She claimed that it was to help Rinko speak more confidently, though they all suspected she was the type that liked to hear people talking. "Don't tell me you're not coming."

_"What? No, I just wanted to ask what time are you arriving."_

"Soon, I'm just waiting for Yukina to grab her scarf!" Sayo said nothing, an awkward pause hung between the two women. "Sayo? Are you still there?"

_"... Minato-san will be joining?"_

"Yeah! I know it had been awhile but-"

_"Imai-san, you know this isn't healthy right? You, of all people, know that she's-"_

"... Look, I know she's… no longer the same ever since _that_ incident, but she's getting better! She actually got out of her bed by herself today!"

_"That's not the point. This… this isn't healthy for you. And… I suppose for Minato-san…"_

"Sayo, please. Take it as me begging you, just… just try to be supportive. I-I know you're trying, but it's… y'know."

_"... Help is needed, you understand that right?"_

"Yukina's coping well."

_"... I sense that we're not getting anywhere with this conversation. I'll see you soon then." _Sayo hung up, leaving Lisa less than excited than she was minutes ago. Lisa understood that Sayo just wanted the best for them, but her actions didn't always show as such. Yukina descended down the stairs, a blank expression on her face as she watched Lisa tightening her grip on her phone.

"... Lisa." Lisa flinched, did Yukina hear everything? She turned to face her, golden eyes betraying nothing. Lisa relaxed slightly, though she was still worried that Yukina would've put two and two together. Yukina tugged on the knitted scarf Lisa had given to her as a birthday present a few years back. "... Let's go."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

"It seems that Minato-san will be joining Imai-san." Sayo remarked, her head in her hands as she let out a huge sigh. Ako and Rinko faced each other, worry evident in their eyes. They turned back to Sayo, who was clearly stressed out of her mind. "... What should we do?"

"We could… maybe break the news that-"

"Udagawa-san, no. Anything but that." Sayo immediately shot that idea down, even _she _knew that it was a horrible idea to tell someone that their girlfriend was… well, not like she was considering that idea anyways. "Besides, I tried telling Imai-san just now. It ended badly."

"What about… suggesting to Imai-san… about seeking professional help?" Rinko suggested, with Sayo shaking her head in response. "But…"

"I suggested that to her just now, she doesn't think that either of them needs it."

"It can't be healthy for Lisa-nee…" Ako groaned, while she sympathised with the affected parties, it was obvious that it was past the stage of grief and bordering on unhealthy coping mechanisms. "Okay look, we should _all_ tell her that Yukina-san's-"

"Yukina's what?" The three of them flinched, fearfully turning their heads towards the source. Thankfully for them, Lisa didn't look the least bit upset. Or maybe she was, but wanted to give them some dignity in a public place. Yukina stood behind her girlfriend, not making eye contact with her former bandmates. "Yukina, you can at least say hi to them right?"

"..." Yukina was about to, but the hushed whispers from the customers in the restaurant shut her up. Instead, she remained silent, her gaze cast on the floor. The rest didn't say anything either, instead helplessly staring in Yukina's direction. "... Don't do this."

"Yukina, we're already here. We're so doing this." Lisa said as she ushered Yukina into the booth seat before sitting down. A tense silence was present, and Lisa decided that it was up to her to break it. "So… how's work?"

"The game's going really well! And Rinrin's gonna have a concert soon!" Ako continued, grateful that the silence was broken. Rinko nodded, though still tense given that Yukina was seated opposite her. Yukina nodded along, a miserable expression forming on her face. "What about you Lisa-nee?"

"The bakery's doing well! Yukina's usually at home in bed, though occasionally she gets up and surfs the net." The others said nothing, nodding along to what Lisa had told them. Sayo glanced in Yukina's direction, her eyebrows furrowing with worry. "What about you Sayo? I don't hear from you about your work."

"... It's fine I guess." Sayo tore her gaze away from Yukina's direction, glaring at Lisa instead. "Imai-san, you're coming with me to help get the drinks."

"Sure! Same as usual?" The rest nodded, though Yukina had a pained expression on her face as she struggled to speak. "Yes yes, you want something sweet and no, you're gonna drink something whether you like it or not."

"... Let's just go." Sayo said with some urgency, pushing Lisa away from their table and towards the drink bar. Along the way, they could hear customers gossiping about them, especially Lisa. Sayo gritted her teeth, trying her best to push Lisa as fast as possible away from them. "Ignore them."

"I don't get it Sayo, everyone… even _you_… you all think that Yukina's-"

"Imai-san." Sayo curtly interrupted, her grip on Lisa's shoulders tightening. "I will say this again, this is no longer healthy. It has been three years, and people are talking."

"I don't care what they say, I just want to know _why_ are they saying that-"

"Because it's obvious." Sayo bitterly spat out, her patience at its limit. "Imai-san, I love you. I've said this many times and I just want the best for you, but this _isn't_ it."

"... You know that I'm in a relationship with Yukina."

"And you need to know that she's-"

"I'm not going to continue this conversation." Lisa replied, exasperation laced in her voice. Sayo huffed, nodding in agreement. They went back to their table once they were done getting drinks for everyone, with Sayo glaring in Yukina's direction once she sat down. "Here you go Yukina!"

"Isn't she-" A customer started, but was immediately silenced by a glare from Sayo. Lisa was blissfully oblivious to the whispers surrounding their table, while Yukina understandably looked like she wanted to disappear.

"... Lisa, I'm leaving." Yukina muttered, pushing her way past Lisa and out of the restaurant. Lisa stood up, shocked to see Yukina leaving all of a sudden.

"Yukina! Sorry you guys, I'm making a move first!" Lisa hurriedly followed after Yukina, leaving the three of them in the restaurant. Sayo groaned, slumping on the table shortly after. Ako and Rinko could only watch in pity as Sayo started to cry, unable to do anything to rectify the situation.

"Wasn't that Roselia's bassist? She really has gone off the deep end huh?" Now that Sayo was crying and that Lisa left the restaurant, customers gossiped openly. "It's a shame that Roselia disbanded."

"Their vocalist had her vocal cords damaged by her stalker remember?"

"At least she was still alive, to think that she slit her own throat and committed suicide shortly after…"

"How ironic, the bassist was her girlfriend right?"

"Heard that she was the one who found the body. Bathtub full of blood if I'm not wrong."

"Hasn't it already been three years? She's still not over it?"

"She's hallucinating her dead girlfriend, how is she over it?"

"ENOUGH!" Sayo yelled, slamming her fists on the table. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes flaring with rage. "NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO COMMENT ON IMAI-SAN'S CURRENT STATE! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW HARD SHE'S TRYING TO KEEP IT TOGETHER!"

"S-Sayo-san…" Ako tugged on the hem of Sayo's blouse in an attempt to get her to sit down, but had her hand swatted away by the person herself. "... Sayo-san…"

"ROSELIA'S BUSINESS IS NOT FOR ANYONE TO GOSSIP! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE THEM BE!" With that, Sayo stormed out of the restaurant, her heels clacking against the tiled floors. Some of them genuinely looked ashamed, while others couldn't care less.

"... What should we do Rinrin…?" Ako asked Rinko, who couldn't even bear to look at her best friend in the eye. With Sayo gone, the customers that couldn't cared less continued to gossip about Roselia.

"What's with her? We weren't even talking about her."

"Didn't you hear? That guitarist is in love with Roselia's bassist."

"Oh that would explain why she reacted like that…" Fortunately for Ako and Rinko, most of the customers that were gossiping left the restaurant. Whispers were still present, though the majority of them were commenting on whether others had a right to openly gossip about the affected parties. Ako and Rinko still left though, the atmosphere was far too uncomfortable for them to stay further.

"They don't deserve this…" One of the customers sighed, shaking her head as she went back to her coffee. Like all Roselia fans, she knew what had happened to Roselia, from Yukina's stalker injuring her vocal cords to Yukina's suicide and Lisa's hallucinations as a desperate attempt to cope.

_'Even though the fire bird sang its last song, the followers will always use its ashes to string a crude melody…'_

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually sadder in my head... anyways there's a message behind this story but I don't exactly know how to phrase it. I hope it's somewhat present in there...


End file.
